This application is an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,556, dated Apr. 3, 1985, of the same title.
Slats are commonly used in chain link fences for providing privacy and enhancing the appearance of the fences. A major problem is retaining the slats in position so that they do not slide down and possibly fall out of the fence.
My prior patent has one solution, namely, inserting a cross piece through the slats. This involves cutting apertures in the slats which is expensive, time consuming operation. Another method used is to form knuckles or projection in the lower wires tohold the slats in place. However, this is difficult in the weaving operation of the chain link fencing.